Déclic
by sara-chan
Summary: Heero rencontre Duo et découvre grâce à l'américain son humanité qu'il croyait avoir disparue depuis si longtemps . * Yaoi 1 2 *


****

Pairing : 1+2

****

Warnings : sap, TWT, shonen-ai 

****

Disclaimer: Comme d'hab, Gundam Wing est propriété exclusive de Bandai, Sunrise & Cie .

****

Notes : C'est la première fois que je fais un one-shot alors je ne sais pas trop si çà ira . J'ai écrit TWT car ne vous attendez pas à un ordre dans l'histoire . J'ai repris quelques épisodes importants de GW mais je pense que vous n'aurez pas de mal à vous y reconnaître . Allez, c'est parti . 

* * *

****

* ~ _DECLIC ~ *_

La première fois qu'ils se rencontrèrent, il lui tira dessus . Deux fois . Ce fut le premier déclic . Il attira aussitôt son intérêt . Après tout, * personne * ne réussissait à surprendre le Soldat Parfait et surtout pas à lui tirer dessus . Par la suite, il avait tout fait pour ignorer l'américain, même si cela demandait beaucoup, surtout pour ses nerfs . Ecouter le garçon parler et parler toute la journée lui donnait parfois envie de prendre son pistolet et de mettre fin à la vie du dénommé Shinigami . 

Ce fut cette mission qui remit une autre touche d'intérêt en lui . Lorsqu'il arriva devant la cellule et qu'il le vit, le corps couvert de coups et de sang, son cerveau n'avait qu'une phrase en tête : _Tue-le _. Il leva son arme, la visant entre les deux yeux . A cette distance, il ne le raterait pas . Son pouls était calme, pas un sentiment ne traversa son visage . Il allait accomplir sa mission et rapporter à J son succès . Ninmu kanryou .

C'est alors que les yeux violets s'ouvrirent et le regardèrent . Ce fut le deuxième déclic . Il aurait cru y lire de la peur, de la fatigue, de la soumission . Il y vit de la sérénité, de la détermination et du défi . Ce nouvel aspect chez celui qui se prétendait être le joker du groupe lui fit l'effet d'une bombe . Il l'avait sous-estimé et il en était le premier surpris . Cinq minutes plus tard, la base explosait derrière eux .

A partir de ce jour là, il se mit à observer Duo Maxwell avec plus d'attention et il en arriva à la conclusion que celui qu'il connaissait maintenant depuis cinq mois était bien plus complexe qu'il ne croyait . S'il devait décrire le pilote 02 du DeathScythe, le meilleur mot qu'il utiliserait serait _phénix _. Après toutes ces pertes chères, toutes ces souffrances, toutes ces trahisons, Duo était resté un garçon plein de vie, prêt à l'accepter telle qu'elle se présentait . Il n'était pas dupe, il savait que ces sourires, ces rires n'étaient qu'une façade, qu'un masque tout comme le sien ou bien les trois autres pilotes . Chacun avait sa manière de cacher ses souffrances . Duo se réfugiait derrière son attitude gaie et enjouée, Trowa dans le cirque, Quatre dans son business, Wufei dans ses méditations solitaires et lui, derrière son aspect froid et complètement dévoué aux missions . Mais ce qu'il trouvait admirable chez Duo, c'était qu'à chaque déception, chaque perte, il restait toujours debout, plus fort . Tel un phénix . Cette nouvelle découverte changea sa façon de le voir . Il avait appris à respecter Duo .

Mais il était loin d'être surpris . Il avait toujours été seul dans sa vie . Il n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de chercher la compagnie de quelqu'un . La solitude avait toujours été son amie . L'amitié, la fraternité, la famille … il ne les avait jamais connu . J lui avait assez souvent rappelé que les sentiments étaient dangereux et sans importance afin de combattre cette guerre pour penser le contraire . Mais encore une fois, Duo fit tomber une autre de ses fondations . 

Il pouvait se rappeler parfaitement le temps qu'il faisait ce jour-là comme s'il s'agissait d'hier . La pluie tombait dru comme il n'avait jamais vu auparavant . La route était toute boueuse, glissante . Plutôt dangereux pour conduire mais Trowa avait l'habitude . Quand on voyageait comme lui avec un cirque, le temps était bien la dernière chose à vous préoccuper . Ils avaient décidé de partir tôt pour arriver au refuge de Quatre avant la nuit . Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois mois qu'il n'avait vu les trois autres pilotes après avoir autodétruit Wing . Trowa lui avait raconté comment il l'avait secouru puis établit un résumé des dernières opérations de OZ pendant qu'il était resté inconscient . Maintenant qu'il était sur pieds, il fallait retrouver les autres et travailler ensemble . Seuls, ils ne pourraient jamais rien faire . 

La voiture s'arrêta devant une maison isolée par la forêt et éloignée de la ville . Les deux garçons se dépêchèrent de rentrer . 05 était là pour les accueillir . Ils ne s'étaient jamais vu avant mais il le trouva comme quelqu'un de compétant et fiable . Chang Wufei . Chinois sûrement, bien qu'il n'en ai jamais rencontré de sa vie . Des bruits de pas de plus en plus proche parvinrent jusqu'à eux trois . Il leva les yeux et vit un jeune blond, l'air frêle et fragile . Il devait être 04 par élimination . Quatre Raberba Winner, le multimillionnaire . Malgré son apparence, il apparaissait comme quelqu'un de responsable et de fort . Cependant, il n'aurait la chance de le découvrir que plus tard car dès qu'il apparut, Duo, qui devançait Quatre, s'arrêta devant lui puis le frappa au visage . 

C'était le deuxième fois qu'il arrivait à le prendre par surprise . L'autre fois, il lui avait tiré dessus . Il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier . Sous le coup de la surprise, il ne fit que cligner des yeux et passer sa main sur ses lèvres sanglantes . Il vit le sang imprégner ses doigts . Il ne rêvait pas, Duo venait de le frapper . Ses yeux s'assombrirent dangereusement tandis que ses muscles se tendirent, prêt à sauter sur l'américain pour demander vengeance . Il remarqua à peine le silence choqué que les trois autres pilotes émirent . Son attention était rivée sur Duo . 

Celui-ci était toujours devant lui, les poings serrés et la même tension sensible autour de ses épaules . Son visage exprimait une colère contenue tandis que sa mâchoire restait serrée . Ses yeux violets semblaient projeter des flammes, suggérant que la suite était encore à venir . 

" J'espère que celle-là, tu l'as bien senti, mon vieux parce que je serais prêt à recommencer autant qu'il faudra jusqu'à ce que çà rentre dans ta tête ! " 

Il ne comprenait rien du tout à ce qui arrivait chez Duo . Tout ce qu'il avait compris, c'était qu'il était en train de le menacer . Personne ne faisait une chose pareille à moins d'être suicidaire, ce qu'il avait l'intention de rappeler à l'américain avec joie . 

" Avant de me frapper, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu fais çà . Tu as dix secondes avant que je te renvoie la pareille, et crois-moi, tu ne resteras pas debout . "

Il vit Duo devenir encore plus furieux, ses poings étaient si serrés maintenant que d'un moment à l'autre, ses ongles allaient percer sa peau .

" Crétin ! Est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu penses à la mort ? Tu ne peux pas pour une fois revenir en vie sain et sauf ? Est-ce trop demandé ? A moins que tu t'en fiches que les autres se fassent du sang d'encre pour toi ? Putain, j'en ai marre ! "

Si un moment, il avait voulu frapper l'américain, maintenant c'était oublié . Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait . Duo n'était pas en train de le menacer ? Toute cette colère venait parce qu'il s'était autodétruit, parce que Duo s'était … inquiété pour lui ? 

A présent, la fureur de Duo s'était calmée pour faire place à la peur et l'angoisse . Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur lui mais maintenant, deux rivières de cristal coulaient lentement le long de ses joues . 

" J'ai … j'ai cru que t'étais mort, " dit-il entre deux hoquets, " j'ai vu les flammes puis les ruines . Wing était complètement brûlé, et … oh mon Dieu ! Et quand l'explosion t'a projeté sur le sol ! " 

L'instant d'après, il avait Duo dans ses bras qui éclata en sanglots sans plus se retenir . Il resta sans bouger, juste bien planter sur le sol . Distraitement, il remarqua qu'ils étaient maintenant tous les deux seuls dans le hall . Les autres avaient dû partir pour les laisser mais il aurait préféré qu'ils soient restés . 

Pour la première fois de sa vie, lui Heero Yuy, ne savait pas quoi faire . 

Il entendit la voix étouffée de Duo contre sa poitrine tandis que les bras de l'américain se resserrèrent autour de lui . 

" Crétin ! Idiot ! Je croyais qu'on était amis maintenant, et voilà qu'après je le vois qui se suicide ! "

Un mot s'enregistra dans sa tête . Un seul mot qui fut comme l'effet d'un tsunami . _Amis_ . Etaient-ils amis ? Considérait-il Duo comme son ami ? Immédiatement, la réponse vint à lui . Oui. Autrement il n'aurait jamais résisté le caractère insupportable du pilote depuis si longtemps . En fait, il n'avait jamais été si proche de quelqu'un comme avec Duo . Toutes ces missions ensemble, ses chambres partagées à deux, il avait accepté ces contraintes sans se plaindre . Et il était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas réagi ainsi avec quelqu'un d'autre . Non, parce que c'était Duo, tout était différent . Parce que Duo était devenu un ami . Son ami, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte . Ce troisième déclic fut encore plus perturbant que les autres mais étrangement, il l'accepta alors qu'il savait très bien que J ne le permettrait pas . Mais, il ne fit rien pour le combattre parce qu'au fond de lui, quelque chose s'était réveillée . Son cœur . Cet organe qu'il croyait mort depuis longtemps venait de s'ouvrir à nouveau grâce à Duo . Un petit bout d'humanité venait de naître en lui . 

Depuis ce jour-là, son attitude envers Duo changea non pas radicalement, mais elle changea tout de même . Il se montrait maintenant plus attentif à ce qu'il disait alors qu'avant il l'ignorait complètement . Il prenait la peine de parler avec les pilotes aussi bien qu'avec Duo - pas autant que Duo lui-même bien sûr ! Et il ne chercha pas à entrer dans une mission suicide, alors qu'il venait de découvrir qu'il n'était pas un cas si irrécupérable et qu'il restait encore un soupçon d'espoir en lui . 

L'autre déclic vint peu de temps après le précédent . Mais celui-ci vint cette fois de lui-même . Comme toujours, Duo et lui partageaient une chambre dans un internat cette fois-ci . Ils venaient d'arriver il y a deux jours sans problème . La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, tout le monde dormait déjà mais lui avait encore son rapport à taper . Il terminait sa dernière ligne quand un bruit s'éleva dans la chambre . Un sanglot . 

Il se tourna du côté du lit à sa droite . Le sien se trouvait prêt de la porte . Le meilleur endroit pour arrêter tout intrus qui aurait l'idée de venir les attaquer . Un autre gémissement lui fit se lever de sa chaise . Il se dirigea sans bruit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devant le dormeur . La couverture avait été jetée au bas du lit mais Duo ne sembla pas ressentir le froid . Il était en position fœtale, les poings à hauteur du visage . Il semblait être en train de faire un cauchemar . Un mauvais cauchemar remarqua-t-il en voyant des larmes couler le long des joues de l'américain . 

La vue de ces larmes lui rappela le jour où il était revenu avec Trowa . Quelque chose en lui naquit, comme une douleur au niveau du cœur . Il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer mais voir Duo si triste et en pleine détresse rendit silencieuse la voix qui lui disait au fond de lui de partir tout de suite et d'aller dans son lit . Il s'assit sur le lit de Duo puis resta un moment indécis . Duo émit encore un autre sanglot et cette fois-ci, Heero put l'entendre murmurer .

" Solo, me laisse pas . " Sa voix ressemblait à celle d'un enfant . Il savait qui était Solo, il avait déjà une biographie du pilote 02 - et même des autres pilotes dans son ordinateur . Il devina aussitôt de quoi rêvait Duo . " Sœur Helen, Père Maxwell, me quittez pas ! " 

Il n'attendit plus cette fois-ci . Il prit Duo dans ses bras et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine . Les mots semblaient sortir de sa bouche facilement, comme s'il avait eu l'habitude de le faire toute sa vie . " Sshh, tout va bien, je suis là . Sshh. " Il continua de parler doucement tandis qu'il massait gentiment le dos du garçon . Sa gentillesse le surpris lui-même . Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il avait çà en lui . Lui, le soldat froid et grave . Peu à peu, Duo se calma et ses sanglots cessèrent . Il se relaxa dans ses bras et retomba dans un sommeil sans mauvais rêves . Heero ne le quitta pas des yeux . Il avait l'impression qu'il voyait le jeune pilote pour la première fois . La façon dont ses cheveux brillaient sous les rayons du clair de lune, comment il souriait comme maintenant de cette manière sereine et douce qui donnait à son visage un air féerique . Comment n'avait-il jamais remarqué çà ? Alors qu'ils avaient toujours été ensemble ? Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui indiqua qu'il devrait aller dormir s'il voulait être en forme demain, ou plutôt ce matin . Presque à contre cœur, il déposa Duo dans son lit . Il rabattit la couverture mais resta encore un moment à regarder l'américain . Il ne sut comment ni d'où lui vint cette impulsion, mais l'instant d'après, il avait ses lèvres pressé contre celles de Duo . C'était juste un baiser rapide . Sur le bout des lèvres . Aussitôt fait, il se redressa . Ses doigts vinrent caresser ses propres lèvres . Il avait l'impression qu'une décharge électrique venait de lui parcourir tout le long du corps . Il pouvait encore sentir les lèvres chaudes de Duo contre les siennes . Si doux . Si enivrant qu'il aurait été prêt à le refaire . Mais il ne le fit pas et se força à retourner vers son lit . Quelque chose venait de se produire cette nuit . Quelque chose qui venait changer complètement sa relation entre Duo et lui . 

Jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, ce souvenir dans cette chambre resta gravé dans sa mémoire . Ils ne se virent plus jusqu'à ce que la paix fut proclamée . Pendant ces derniers mois, il eut le temps de mettre les choses au clair dans sa tête . Un autre déclic . Il n'avait maintenant plus qu'une chose à faire . 

Sur la colonie L2, l'entreprise Maxwell que Duo dirigeait avec son amie Hilde ne fut pas difficile à trouver . Duo avait toujours voulu faire quelque chose pour aider les gens après la guerre . Avec la jeune fille, ils avaient monté une petite entreprise qui se chargeait de récupérer les déchets créer par la guerre et ainsi, de faire de la colonie, un endroit plus habitable . Ce n'était encore qu'un début mais qui connaissait Duo savait qu'il arrivait toujours ce qu'il décidait de faire . 

Arrivé devant la porte, il entra directement puis demanda à voir l'américain . Après s'être retrouvé, il arriva devant le bureau de Maxwell . Cela faisait maintenant presque deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient vus . Il sentait déjà la sueur perler à son front tandis que la tension devenait de plus en plus insupportable . Prenant son courage à deux mains, il frappa à la porte puis entra . Hilde se tenait avec lui, assis derrière le bureau, à prendre des notes que Duo lui dictait . Tous les deux levèrent la tête à son arrivée . Duo n'aurait pas pu mieux exprimer sa surprise . Le pauvre était complètement sans voix . Une première . Il se retint de rire puis salua Hilde . Celle-ci fit un rapide bonjour puis laissa les deux jeunes hommes seuls . Quand enfin Duo sembla ressembler ses sens, il bondit de sa chaise puis vint le prendre dans ses bras . Il se mit à rire et sourire en même temps, sa joie était sincère . Heero sentit son courage revenir . 

" Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ici ? " lui demanda Duo .

Il lui sourit, un vrai sourire qui laissa l'américain surpris de nouveau . Heero ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre, il se pencha sur lui puis l'embrassa sur les lèvres . Le même baiser qu'autrefois mais cette fois, il y mis toute sa passion et tout ce que son cœur offrait . Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Duo avait un regard hébété mais heureux . La question de l'américain revint à lui et il esquissa un sourire .

" Un déclic, " lui répondit Heero . 

FIN

__

* * *

__

Alors qu'en dites-vous ? Cà vous a plus ? Dites-moi vite !!!

Sara-chan 


End file.
